


the queen's claim

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [108]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Mildly Possessive Behavior, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Gloria becomes bolder when it comes to her relationship with Leon.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Commissions [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 62





	the queen's claim

Leon is glad that, for the most part, his clothes cover the scratches that run from his neck down his back. There are scratches all over him, none so deep that they cause any concern, but still visible. They should clear up in a day or so, but for now, he wants to make sure that they stay covered, even if he supposes he could pass it off as a newly caught Pokemon getting a little too unruly while trying to be affectionate, not knowing the limits that humans have.

That would serve as a decent excuse, he would just have to hope that they did not realize how far down his back the scratches went, because it would be difficult to explain why he was training a new and unruly Pokemon without a shirt on to begin with. At least if they were deeper, then he could say that it had torn through his shirt, but as they are right now, he doubts that that would fly.

But he has long hair, and that should cover the back of his neck, ensuring that nobody noticed the peculiar amount of scratches that he most definitely did not get from any Pokemon.

~X~

Gloria has a tendency to get rough with him, and Leon has a tendency to encourage that, because he really,  _ really _ likes her rough side. He can get rough with her as well, and when they get too passionate, she can easily get carried away, and he is really in the right frame of mind to even think about stopping her.

As he kisses along her neck, pushing into her with a low and relieved groan, she wraps her legs around his waist and throws her arms around his neck, holding him tight to her so that he will push deeper inside of her, and so that he will not be able to pull back until she is satisfied and done with him. Knowing her and her appetite, that will be a while yet, but Leon should be up to the challenge, because he is always up to the challenge.

Steadily rolling his hips, he nibbles at her neck as he finds a comfortable rhythm, groaning again because,  _ damn _ , did he need this. They have both been a little busy lately, and did not have as much time for each other as they would have liked to, so both are pretty pent up, and desperate to do whatever they can to work out their sexual frustration.

Gloria moans louder and louder, not bothering to show a hint of restraint as she loses herself in her passion. Leon bites harder at her neck, still trying to be careful not to leave too visible a mark- right now, he is at least clear-headed enough to think about things like that, though he knows that his sense of reason is definitely fading fast. As for Gloria, she seems well beyond the point of reason, allowing herself to be ruled entirely by her desire, by how much she has wanted and needed this.

Leon is happy to give her everything that she wants, this, and does not tease her with his steady pace for very long, picking things up so that he is soon fucking her hard, his rhythm becoming fast and erratic, until it can hardly be called a rhythm at all. She responds by crying out to him, calling his name and begging him for more, and each time she begs him, he can’t help but respond, doing his best to give his lover everything that she needs, everything that he can possibly give her.

She becomes less coherent with each passing moment, nearly feral in her passion, and her nails begins to dig in where she holds him, and though he winces, Leon does not mind the pain, happy to let her do whatever she wants to him. In fact, he only fucks her harder in response to that, and she holds tight to him, her grip increasing until she is dragging her hands down his back, leaving scratches in her wake.

Each time she rakes her nails down his back, Leon moans for her, loving the feeling more and more as she goes. Of course he does nothing to stop her and of course he thinks nothing of the consequences; already, his thoughts have become so cloudy that he can think of nothing other than the moment, no longer clear-headed enough to show concern for anything other than Gloria’s pleasure, and his own pleasure as well.

It really has been too long for the both of them, their impatience showing with each thrust, with each scratch, with each moan, and each kiss. That is why it is so easy for both of them to lose themselves in passion, to let lust take over and cloud their judgment so much. Gloria is hurting him over and over again, and Leon loves the pain, the slight sting of her nails as she digs them deeper into his back.

She comes first, but he is not far behind her, both moaning in unison as they finally reach the release they have both desperately craved, and he slumps on top of her, exhausted and content. They sleep like that, with neither of them thinking about the scratches she has left on him, and he does not notice until the next morning, when it is time to get ready.

~X~

Because she did not seriously hurt him, and because he enjoyed it so much in the process, he does not blame Gloria for this happening, nor is he mad at her when he discovers just how much light damage she did to his back the night before. The scratches, while not deep, are definitely noticeable, and he teases her a bit for it, because she gets flustered and it’s cute.

But, overall, he doesn’t see it as a problem to burden her with, and he gets dressed to make sure that it is easy to cover. The two of them have work to do today, so he does not spare it much thought beyond that. There are exhibition matches being held, and even as a former champion, he is still in high demand with the public, often making a comeback to battle his old rival, and sometimes Gloria herself. After losing himself in the excitement of the battles, he forgets about the scratches entirely, or his plans to try and be careful about them.

So that means that, in the locker room while he is changing with Raihan, he does not even consider hesitating to take his shirt off in front of the other man, before kneeling over the bench to pull a fresh shirt out of his bag. When he straightens back up, he sees Raihan openly gawking at him, and immediately realizes his mistake.

“What the hell happened to  _ you _ , man?” he asks, a brow raised in confusion.

“Oh, uh…” Leon trails off, not sure what he should say. None of his excuses work for this, and he realizes that he is just standing there in his stupid silence. Pretending to be distracted by dressing, he pulls on a new shirt, glad to at least have his back covered before Raihan gets the idea to go around behind him and scrutinize more.

“Well, it was just some uh…” He trails off again, cursing his inability to come up with a semi-decent excuse. “It was some training that got out of hand, that’s all. You know how young Pokemon can be, so, uh…”

“‘Young Pokemon’? Seriously?” asks Raihan, and it is already pretty clear that he’s not buying it. “You meaning to tell me a  _ Pokemon _ scratched you up like  _ that _ ? And what, you were training it without your shirt on?”

“Well, no, but-”

“It ripped your shirt to shreds but only left those little scratches on your back?” he finishes. “Somehow, I’m finding it really hard to believe your excuse, Leon. Especially cos you’re acting really shady while you're saying it, and making it even harder to believe you. Maybe don’t act like you have something to hide?”

“I really don’t,” he mumbles, but he knows that is not convincing at all, even less convincing than his act so far. Raihan already has him dead to rights, and he wished he had been a little more cautious about changing in front of him.

“Yeah, like I said, maybe if you didn’t act like you were hiding something, your totally bullshit story might have been a little bit more convincing,” Raihan replies with a dismissive wave of his hand. “So, anyway, why don’t you tell me who it was?”

So, he already knows it was a person. Well, that shouldn’t be too surprising, considering there aren’t many other options, especially not with how Leon is behaving. And when he remains frozen, not sure what to say next, Raihan laughs.

“Come on, at least give me a hint! Was it a girl? Seems like she had some nails on her, am I right?” he elbows Leon with a teasing grin, thrilled by the idea of any gossip, and Leon isn’t sure if he should answer or not. He could give Raihan the bare minimum information and be done with it, but he might pry farther, and he isn’t sure if Gloria wants him to know.

Their relationship is not exactly public knowledge, because of their celebrity status creating complications, and if someone like Raihan knew, there would be no guaranteeing that it stayed a secret for very long. He should definitely leave Gloria out of it until he knows for sure if she wants him to be more open or not.

“Okay, fine,” he mumbles, but then Raihan has latched onto the idea and will not let it go.

“So, it was a girl then? How long has this been going on? And you didn’t even tell me!” He continues on like that while they finish getting dressed, not letting up even as Leon tries to leave, following him out of the locker room as he tries to get information. Leon is supposed to meet up with Gloria after this, and that will be difficult if he can’t even shake Raihan.

As if on cue, they both spot her at the same time, and he tries to give her a look to show how fed up he is right now, that he will meet up with her as soon as he can, but,  _ it’s Raihan, what can you do? _ Except Gloria doesn’t seem to get that message, and she walks over to join the two of them, right in the middle of Raihan’s ongoing interrogation.

“You were great out there today, Gloria,” Raihan says. “By the way, do you know anything about Leon’s mystery girl?”

Gloria raises a brow at Leon, before saying, “I guess that depends on what you mean by that.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t say this, but-”

“Raihan, don’t,” he interrupts, but he sounds too defensive, and Raihan doesn’t actually realize what he’s doing.

“He’s all covered in scratches, and I think we both know what that means. He did try a few excuses but…”

“Oh, that?” Gloria asks. “Yeah, I know about her.”

Wait, what is she doing?

“Oh? Then you’ve gotta tell me everything! This guy is trying to be all secretive, but-”

“It was me. I’m the one who scratched him up last night,” she says, as if it’s nothing. She takes Leon by the hand and says, “Come on, Lee, it’s time to get going.”

Leon has no choice but to follow along after her, leaving a stunned Raihan behind them. It’s the first time either of them has been so open about their relationship, and the first time Gloria has behaved so boldly. She’s becoming a lot bolder lately, and he has to admit that the confidence is an incredibly good look on her.

Leon doesn’t really pay attention to where she is leading him, until she stops down a hallway and says, “Alright, this should be good enough for now.”

“Good enough for what?” asks Leon, not sure what she’s getting at. Though he’s starting to get a bit of an idea…

“You sure didn’t mind showing off your scratches in the locker room,” she murmurs, a playful smile on her face as she steps closer to him. “You wanted to be found out, didn’t you?”

“I honestly forgot about them,” he replies, not sure what else he can say. While that’s true, now that he knows how much it excites her to think that it was on purpose, he can’t deny the thrill that comes from the idea of being exposed, and he understands why such a thing excites her so much.

“But now he knows all about it, and anyone else who happened by here would know too,” she says, before pressing her lips to his. Any reason that Leon might have faced the situation with goes right out the window then, and all he wants is to go along with whatever she may have in mind, let her have him and give himself up entirely to her, no matter what the consequences may be.

Leon returns her kiss, pushing against her and backing her up until he has her against the wall. If she wants to do this right here and now, then he is certainly not going to deny her that, no matter who might find out about them. Hell, Raihan already knows more than he ever thought they would let onto, so it wouldn’t surprise him if the whole damn region knows about the two of them by the next day. For now, they can enjoy their secret, and the risk of their secret coming out because they have decided not to be careful.

He pushes his body against Gloria’s, so that she can feel just how much he wants her right now, before shifting so that he can push his hand under her skirt. All that work to get changed into fresh clothes, and they are going to end up a disheveled mess before this is over with. He pulls her panties down around her knees before reaching between her legs so that he can finger her, surprised and yet not at all surprised to feel how wet she already is.

Gloria moans into his mouth as he works a finger inside of her, squirming in her impatience, and at this point, Leon is barely able to hold back as it is. There is the excitement of the risk, the knowledge that he needs to be fast to minimize that risk, and the usual arousal that only Gloria is capable of bringing out with him. He can’t help but need her whenever they’re close like this, and right now is no exception, even if the two of them are hidden away in a hallway inside of a very public stadium.

When he doesn’t feel like he can hold back anymore, he pulls his hand back so that he can pull her panties down the rest of the way, breaking the kiss in the process. Gloria’s breathing is heavy and uneven, and she steps out of her panties, reaches down to pick them up, and puts them in the pocket of her sweater, where Leon is sure they will remain for a good while, to keep up the exhibitionist streak she has revealed.

Leon has his pants undone quickly, and then Gloria’s skirt pushed up, so that he can back her up against the wall again, this time with her legs spread around him. He supports her weight, distributed between him and the wall behind her, as he presses the tip of his cock against her and mumbles, “I don’t know how you get me to do stuff like this.”

“Really? I’m honestly surprised you never did something like this before you met me,” she teases him, and something in her tone causes him to blush. Rather than reply, he grunts as he gives a slow thrust forward, pushing himself inside of her, the two moaning in unison.

Leon does his best to keep things quiet, and even Gloria attempts some discretion. Despite wanting to be caught, it does seem that she wants things to be natural, rather than doing everything in her power to call attention to the situation. She tries to keep her moans hushed, as does Leon, but neither can help some noise escaping as he fucks her against the wall, rocking his hips in time with hers. He had no idea just how badly he needed this, but now that he is buried inside of her, he feels a great relief, as if he would have gone absolutely mad without it.

Gloria does tend to have that effect on him, and he loses himself in it rather quickly, soon capturing her lips in another kiss in a desperate attempt to keep the two of them quiet, as their mutual lust soon becomes too much to bear. He isn’t going to last very long like this, but he can already feel how close she is, and all he has to do is outlast her to that end, thrusting steadily as she moans into his mouth, growing tense and yet weak, ready to give in any moment now.

When she does come, he is glad to have his mouth to muffle her scream, and he doesn’t break the kiss as she rides out her orgasm, or even as he relaxes, a low moan escaping, as he comes as well. Though he knows that they have already taken a big risk, it takes a moment for him to regain his composure enough to pull out and get himself sorted again.

As he predicted, she pulls her skirt back down, as if she has forgotten about the panties in her pocket all together, and gives him a smile. “Now that that’s taken care of, are you ready to go?” she asks.

The two of them walk out together, hand in hand, their hair a bit messier than usual, and the smiles on their faces a dead giveaway. Though his scratches are covered like this, Gloria has still found a way to stake her claim.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
